Kingdom Hearts - Supporting One Dream
by TehZach1993
Summary: One boy, three new friends, one dream, endless imagination.


Sora was walking his way to high school, forcing back a yawn on that early morning. Since he and Riku had missed so much school during their travels, they were a year behind Kairi, and even though a lot of what the teachers taught them they had found out was wrong, it was still a place to hang out and occupy their time.

Sora spotted Riku waiting for him near the entrance, unmistakable silver hair and all. Sora ran up to his buddy and they fist bumped, "Any sign of Kairi?" Sora inquired about his girlfriend.

Just then a boy a bit older than Sora and Riku tripped up coming up the stairs and dropped his things from his bag, he seemed to be carrying an awful lot of manga and DC comics and graphic novels.

His glasses kept slipping down along his nose, they went over to help him as he stumbled and fumbled with himself clumsily. "Oh my, don't tell me it's gone! It was my only hard copy and I just bothered to staple it this morning!" He seemed awfully concerned about whatever it was he'd misplaced, reaching into his bag before noticing Sora and Riku had picked up a stapled sheaf of paper.

"GAH, P-please give that back, It's not ready yet!" The boy scurried over in a panic, as the two teenagers looked over the typed manuscript.

"What is it? It looks like you've typed an awful lot here, almost looks like a script." Sora guessed.

Riku rolled his eyes, "That's because it is a script Sora."

The boy froze in place and looked pale. "Please don't laugh at me! I know it's probably awful and you must think I'm stupid for thinking I could write my own script." The boy looked on the verge of tears.

Sora walked over to the boy, shoved the script back into his hands, and gave him a good whack on the top of his head with his fist. "Don't put yourself down like that! If you wanna write a script, then you can write a script! Don't' let anyone stop you!" Sora gave the boy one of his trademark smiles before walking off with Riku as the boy stood there stunned with the script in his hands.

**Lunchtime**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were cracking up at their designated table, at a joke their friend Wakka had just made. They were sitting with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie as usual. When the boy from this morning came over with his tray, "Um...can I sit with you guys? Its kinda lonely where I sit." The boy was blushing, obviously not used to talking to people.

He was surprised when Sora and Riku scooted over and made a spot for him, he sat down next to the spiky brunette.

Kairi spoke up "So Sora and Riku tell me you've wrote a script? You shouldn't be ashamed of having talent you know!" She said kindly to the shy boy.

The boy glared at the two teens sitting next to him, who were grinning mischievously. He sighed, "Yeah I have. My name's Zach by the way. I already know the three of your names, you're kinda famous heroes aren't you?" Zach's eyes sparkled at this.

The teens looked at each other, Sora grinned puffing out his chest proudly. "Well we have saved the worlds more than a few times over." He said with his arms behind his head and grinning.

Riku smirked at Sora's sudden attitude; Kairi giggled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's display of pride.

The sparkle in Zach's eyes got even brighter as he turned to Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. "You guys must be so honored to be friends with these three!"

The three teenagers just rolled their eyes in unison as Riku and Sora couldn't help but snicker behind their hands.

"So ANYWAY, what's your script about man?" Tidus inquired trying to change the subject from stroking the keybladers egos.

Zach blushed quite a bit and scratched his head, "Well...most people who I tell what it's about think I'm pretty nerdy. Ya see, I'm really into graphic novels and manga. So I decided to write a script based on a graphic novel I read awhile back about Batman and the Joker's hero and villain relationship." Zach blushed at this, thinking they'd call him a nerd.

Sora patted him on the back, "You need to quit being so down on yourself! You're not a nerd! Tell us more!" Zach looked around and saw everyone nodding in approval, much to his surprise.

At this point Zach's demeanor began to change from shy to enthusiastic. His eyes sparkled as he told them the details of his script. "I warn you its rather dark and disturbing in some parts, it's adapted from a graphic novel called The Killing Joke which itself focuses on the psychology and origin of the Batman's most popular villain: The Joker. " With that he pulled up his backpack and pulled out a slightly thin graphic novel hardcover, with a picture of a man with green hair and red lips and pale skin holding camera sideways with a speech bubble saying ("Smile!")

"This is my pride and joy here." Zach tapped the cover lovingly. "Its short but sweet, tells so very much in so few pages, a real masterpiece." Zach's eyes got that twinkle in them again as Sora and his friends smiled at each other, seeing the passion with which the boy talked.

"Oh yeah the script, well its pretty much as I said a straightforward to the stage adaption of The Killing Joke. It's my dream to bring my favorite comic book heroes and villains to the stage and someday the small screen and possibly the big screen as well." Zach smiled at his new friends.

"So what's it about anyway?" Riku asked, flipping through the pages of the comic he'd been passed by Sora, who was too busy eating to bother looking it over.

"Well like I said its pretty dark, you see it tells about how the Joker was a failed comedian in the past and he was trying to provide for his pregnant wife so they could move out of a crummy apartment, and he got muscled into being the fall guy in robbing this chemical plant that he used to work for, for this gang called the Red Hood gang. Where they make the ringleader and most likely one to get shot first, wear a red cape and hood. The cops came to this bar he was at with these two gangsters, and told him his wife had been electrocuted by a baby bottle warmer, baby didn't survive either, but by that time the gangsters wouldn't let him out of the job of course."

Tidus, Wakka, Selphie looked at each other, not liking where this was going. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were hanging on every word, the only sound was Sora's munching and chewing sounds.

"Well the two gangsters get killed off by the police, and the poor guy wearing the Red Hood mask gets cornered by Batman on a railing above a pool of chemicals...he panics and jumps. When he surfaces in a drainage ditch, he pulls the hood off and his lips are ruby red, his hair is green, and his face is chalk white. He stares at his reflection for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, and that's where the flashbacks cut off."

Having finished his story, Zach looked at the horrified looks of his friend's faces. "Wow...never thought a comic book would be like that." Riku muttered.

"You'd be surprised how dark and mature they've gotten in modern times." Zach reclined in his chair.

"So what happens after the flashbacks?" Sora asked, eager to hear more.

"Well, Batman goes to visit Joker in his cell in the Asylum in present day. He's concerned about the road they're going down. To put it in his words 'Maybe you'll kill me, maybe I'll kill you. Perhaps sooner, perhaps later. I came here to make an honest attempt at averting that outcome.' They're relationship is a strange one Sora, in one comic book where Bruce Wayne retires and then comes back to be Batman, Joker has put himself in a coma all those years and when he hears that Batman has returned, he comes out of it, in a strange sick way, these two need each other."

The three keyblade wielders stared at Zach, their minds blown by his statement. Tidus and Wakka seemed to be confused, Selphie seemed to not be listening.

"Batman finds Joker has escaped, Joker has gone to Commissioner Gordon's house, shot his daughter Barbara through the abdomen and paralyzed her from the waist down and kidnapped Jim, after taking nude photos of his daughter. Joker takes Jim to a carnival and strips him naked, puts him on a tunnel ride and shows him flashes of the photographs in an attempt to drive him insane to prove his point that any man can be just like him if their day is bad enough." Zach said with a disgusted look upon his face.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, they had stopped chewing in stunned silence. Kairi's eyes had grown wide, as had Wakka and Tidus and Selphie's.

"But through it all Jim perseveres, and tells Batman when he arrives to bring him in 'by the book' and show him that 'our way works' that there is still good in the world. Batman chases after Joker and tells him that Jim is still sane even after all Joker's sick twisted games, and lets him know that maybe normal people don't have to crawl under rocks with all the slimy things when trouble hits, maybe it was just HIM all along." Zach smirked at this little speech and Sora smiled widely giving a thumbs up, Riku nodded in approval as did Kairi.

Just then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Zach waved goodbye to his friends and packed up his stuff and went on his way.

Sora looked at his friends and smiled, "It's a shame so few authors get published or scripts get made into anything but small fan made projects."

Riku stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder if Scrooge would know anything about theater."

"Donalds uncle? Isn't he the ice cream store guy?" Sora blinked.

"He's also a business man, Sora." Kairi butted in.

"We should take him to Radiant Garden! I'm sure he'd love to get off world with us and explore a bit! Plus who knows, maybe he'll find some new opportunities there!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're feeling awfully generous Sora." Kairi giggled.

Sora glared at her, "Aren't I always!?"

**Radiant Garden**

Zach was so excited to be on another world, he practically skipped off the gummi ship with glee.

"Oh wow look at that-and over there-and-WHOA!" He was like a kid in a really big candy store. Kairi, Riku, and Sora laughed as they watched him running around looking at things.

He almost collided with a tall man wearing a dark jacket with a scar across his face. "Ooofh, Oh sorry...mister?" He looked up from the ground to see the man glaring down at him.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were there in no time, "Oh hey Leon! I see you've met Zach!"

Leon looked up from the cowering boy to his three young friends. "I guess I did, he practically ran me over." Leon roughly helped Zach up from the ground.

"T-Thanks, Leon. I'm Zach as they said."

Suddenly with a POOF of smoke a girl with short black hair appeared behind him and patted Zach on the back, "There's no need to be intimidated by ol' Squall, he's not as scary as he looks!"

Zach jumped a bit but then turned around to face the cheerful girl. "I take it you're the GREAT ninja Yuffie I've heard so much about?" Zach said with a grin.

The effect on Yuffie was immediate her eyes turned to stars and she began producing sheets of paper seemingly from nowhere and shoving them in her friend's faces, claiming they were "Free autographs!"

"Hmm...ya know, I may not need an autograph from you but I will require the assistance of a skilled ninja for my production crew once we get this thing off the ground." Zach smiled.

Yuffie stared at Zach quizzically. "What kind of job is it?"

"Well depending upon your skills in martial arts and long range weapons, I'll need you to buff up any actors on the crew we hire and any stunt doubles that need it too. You'll also be needed as a creative consultant for a touch of realism." Zach explained to the young ninja.

"Zach here is making a Batman movie." Sora said grinning.

Yuffie crossed her arms, "Sounds kinda nerdy, what's in it for me?"

"A paycheck." Zach said simply.

The group could've sworn Yuffie's eyes turned to dollar signs just then, "Fine, I'm in."

Zach fist punched the air, they'd gotten their first crew member! "Alright, now if someone can tell me where that Scrooge guy is?"

"We're just heading back to HQ, he's there." Leon said smiling at the boy.

"Alright, we'll go together then." Riku answered.

**Restoration Committee HQ**

Zach approached the blond toothpick sucking man known as Cid, asking him where Scrooge Mcduck was while Sora and the others chatted with their friends Donald and Goofy and the others. "Huh? Who're you kid? One of Sora's new tagalongs? Scrooge is in the back, with Merlin."

It somewhat irked the boy that Cid never even glanced up from his computer screen to talk to Zach face to face, but he paid it no mind and went into the back.

He found a man with a long white beard and pointed blue hat speaking with a short black eared mouse and top hat wearing duck, Scrooge he assumed.

He wandered over and tapped the short duck on the shoulder, "Um...Mister Scrooge?"

"Yes laddie?" The short duck turned around to face the taller boy.

"Um...I was told you were the man to see about all sorts of business affairs. Even ones related to getting a film or play crew started?"

Scrooge thought for a moment, "You're awfully young to be wanting to get into the film business, tell you what, we'll start you off with some plays. Got any material written?"

"Better, I've got a script finished, sir! I'm more of the type of person who wants to bring my favorite comic book superheroes out into the open. Particularly my favorite vigilante one."

"Ahh...a vigilante you say? I daresay you must be talking about that Batman nonsense my three nephews read and watch non stop. Well let me see the script and I'll tell you what I think."

"Well so long as its not too disturbing or dark-"

"My dear boy, dark and disturbing things have been portrayed on the stage and film since long before our time!" Scrooge laughed as he began to read over the script.

Zach was given a long wait, one that was filled with anticipation because Scrooge made no movement or sign that he did or didn't like the script he was reading.

When he was finally finished, he handed it back and was silent.

"W-Well?" Zach pressed.

"I...think...its...AMAZING!" Scrooge hopped up and down on his yellow webbed feet, his top hat and cane flopping around.

"I'm willing to give you EVERYTHING YOU NEED FROM A THEATER AND FINANCIAL SUPPORT AND CREW MY BOY!"

Zach's eyes filled with happy tears as he vigorously shook Scrooge's winged hand, "Thank you thank you sir! You won't regret this!"

"Lets go out and tell everyone the good news and what they can expect from our newest director!" Scrooge practically dragged Zach out of the room to where everyone else had gathered.

Sora and the others rushed over to the two men shouting questions.

"Calm down everyone! Let him sit down and take everything in for a moment, but to answer your main question: YES I Will be financing this excellent venture of Zach's into theater!"

Zach felt weak at the knees and leaned on Riku and Sora "Oh god...I feel faint."

"By the way I have a bit of an announcement to make, there'll be a change of plans. I've decided to introduce the character's origin story and such through the stage instead of my original script. My original script of The Killing Joke will be made once we finish the stage production of Batman: The First Years. I hope that's alright with you Mr. Scrooge?"

Scrooge appeared to be giving it some thought before shrugging, "It's your production laddie, do what you please!"

"Alright, then its settled!" Zach reached into his backpack, producing YET ANOTHER script that nobody had known about.

"Just how many scripts have you written!?" Riku demanded.

"Oh I just tend to write them whenever I'm bored and they never got published until now." Zach said sheepishly. This one was the aforementioned Batman: The First Years.

"I'm gonna need Cid to make some copies of this for everyone if you don't mind Cid?" Zach asked politely.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Cid went into the computer lab and after a lot of noise and whirring, came back out with a stack of stapled papers for everyone.  
"Here!"

After everyone had taken a copy, Zach began explaining how things would go.

"Ok, I was thinking at first Leon could play Bruce Wayne/Batman...but then I'm looking at your hair and Bruce has short black hair...hmm."

Everyone started staring at Leon, which made him feel uncomfortable. "Alright fine! I'll cut it! Jeez!"

"Thanks a bunch, and as for the villains we have here Bruce's ninja sensei Ra's al Ghul and Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow. As well as a couple mob bosses that aren't really that important. I was thinking Riku could grow a bit of a goatee and play Ra's. And Sora could play Scarecrow."

"Wait hold on, are we all getting a part in this?" Kairi asked.

"Those who fit roles in it will, otherwise you can work behind the scenes if you want or can. And don't worry Kairi, your two men will turn back to their good guy selves after I'm through with them." Zach answered with a wink, making Kairi blush and turn away mumbling "Only one of them is my man."

"Who's this Scarecrow guy?" Sora asked, wanting to know more about his character.

"Well in the comics he's a schoolteacher who was obsessed with studying fear who was fired for shooting a gun in the classroom. But in this he's a crazy Asylum doctor who experiments on his patients with a Fear chemical that causes them to hallucinate their worst fears are coming true."

"Whoa, sounds wicked!" Sora got a creepy grin on his face and started rubbing his hands together.

"Tifa I was wondering if you'd mind playing Selina Kyle? That's Catwoman before she's technically Catwoman...she's kind of a um...prostitute."

Tifa fixed Zach with a glare that made him instantly regret what he'd said, "Um...if you don't want to that's fine!"

Tifa smirked, "Who said I didn't want to? This sounds fun! But no hanky panky on stage!" She said getting a laugh from everyone.

"Hmmm..." Zach turned a few pages to see more characters listed than people present. "We might have to call in some people from the islands for this one Sora."

Zach felt someone short tugging at his sleeve, he looked down to see two young children with oddly shaped heads, one with green hair and the other with fire red, wearing construction helmets and holding blueprints.

"We're here about building a theater for a guy named Zach? I'm Phineas and this Is Ferb!" The red one said pointing to his green haired companion.

"Uhhh...aren't you a little young to be doing construction?" Zach asked, his head spinning.

"Naw, we've done loads of stuff like this before. But then again you guys are some to talk, those three have saved the universe already and you're getting ready to make a theater production!" Phineas commented spreading the blueprint out on the table.

"He does have a point!" Riku whispered to Sora.

"We're gonna install everything as per Mr. Scrooge ordered, with pyrotechnics on stage and a studio across the lot, trailers, the works! It'll be totally decked out for really awesome and high tech stage productions! We should have it ready by morning!"

Everyone in the room nearly fell over at this, "MORNING?!"

"Yeah, we work fast!" Phineas explained.

"Well...as long as you have it taken care of." Sora said with a sweatdrop.

"Ok...now I need the people who will first be appearing in the production to come with me back to the islands so that means Leon, Riku, Sora, and um...oh shit." Zach swore looking over his script.

"We don't have someone to play Alfred the butler. He's usually an old man but-"

"HEY GRAMPS!" Sora shouted in Cid's ear.

"WHAT!? I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!"

"Feel like playing a butler in what's sure to be the stage production of the century!?" Sora whacked Cid on the back with his palm.

Cid chewed on his toothpick for a moment, scrutinizing Zach, before shrugging. "Eh, what the hell. Better than doing nothing around here all day."

"Great! Then I'll need you to come with us back to the islands."

"What? Why!?"

"Get a scope of everyone's acting ability, see if they even have it in them to portray evil or if they might need coaching that sort of thing."

Everyone was soon piled back into the gummi ship, it was quite cramped, but they managed to blast off to Destiny Islands all the same.


End file.
